In work related to the Early Pregnancy Study we published a paper this year related to factors that are related to the length of human pregnancy. We found that healthy pregnancies vary considerably in length of gestation and that certain very early pregnancy factors are predictive of the length of gestation. Also, women vary among themselves in the natural length of their gestation. We are now preparing a paper that considers fertility and early pregnancy loss in relation to levels of bisphenol A and phthalates, as measured in the daily urine samples collected in the EPS. Collaborative work is now beginning on a DoD-funded study of the auto-immune disease myositis in military personnel in relation to exposures experienced during their years of military service. The PI on this project is Fred Miller (NIEHS).